major_crime_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Characters
Recurring Characters Rochelle Neaves – A journalist, Neaves works for Channel Nine, and first reported on the Massey case (MCS1). Jack Southwell – A forensic specialist Suffer Little Children Arthur Bailey – 70-year-old Arthur was walking his dog when he found Holly. He is a retired Corporal, and served with distinction, earning the Military Cross during his time in Vietnam. Leah Blakeney – A senior constable with the Forensic Division. Georgia Bracewell – The paediatric surgeon who operates on Holly. Nate Brajkovic – constable with Canning Vale Police, helping Sgt. Houston. He finished his probationary period at the end of 2014. Seth Carver – Massey’s drug dealer. Massey pays him for meth by allowing him to have sex with Niamh. He negotiated to avoid charges of possession with intent to sell or supply, in return for testifying against Massey. However, the deal did not include charges for his own sex acts, for which he was charged with “indecent dealing with a minor between 13 and 16”. Roland Fleming – an avid birdwatcher, he discovers Joanna's body in Bicentennial Adenia Park. Alex Giles – A senior constable with the Forensic Division. Alison Glover – Terry Young's junior colleague working with him on breaking the child pornography ring. Donna Griffiths – Steven Griffiths – Sam Halley – A constable with the Forensic Division. Erin Hensman – Victim Liaison Officer for the Grisham family. She has also spent some time working with the Child Assessment and Interview Team. Peter Houston – led the team initially investigating Holly's assault. He joined the police force in 2002. Jacqui Isaacs – Aimee's single mother. Aimee's father left the family because he couldn't cope with the fact that Aimee has Autism. Corrine Marlowe – Massey's ex-fiancée. She left him when she realised what he had been doing to her daughter. Harriet Marlowe – Massey's ex-stepdaughter, he sexually abused her in the early nineties. Ruben Marsh – Alan Carson’s lawyer. Charlotte Massola – A constable with the Forensic Division. Eva Muirden – Holly's teacher. Rose O'Hara – Niamh's mother. Sean O'Hara – Niamh’s father. He also has three children from his first marriage and shares custody of them week about with their mother. Annette Olsen – Faith’s mother; a regular churchgoer, she struggles to understand how God could have allowed her daughter to be taken away from her and later arranges for a service to be held at her church for all of the girls. Darryl Olsen – Faith’s father. Crystal Pennington – Daughter of Rachel. Massey abused her repeatedly over the course of the three years he and Rachel were together. Rachel Pennington – Rachel was the young woman Massey got involved with, while he abused her daughter. She has since completed a drug rehabilitation programme and turned her life around. Jeanette Reynolds – Principal at Holly's primary school. Diana Rhodes – Mother of Devin, she insists on accompanying him during his interview, though he is 34, because he is on the Autism Spectrum, and she believes that they won't deal fairly with him. Spencer Scerri – A constable with the Forensic Division. Robyn Thompson – Holly's mother. Andre Van den Berg – Poppy's father. Cara Van den Berg – Poppy’s mother. She got pregnant with Michael at just 19. Michael Van den Berg – Poppy’s older brother. He is in the specialist soccer programme at Lynwood SHS. He saw Massey’s ute (though he didn’t know it at the time) driving away from the scene shortly after Poppy went missing. Ben Yorke – Joanna’s younger brother. He is too young to understand what has really happened to his sister. Peter Yorke – Joanna's father. Stephanie Yorke – Joanna’s mother. She blames herself for not being more attentive to her daughter and realising when she didn’t come back from the toilet. Terry Young – A sergeant with the Australian Federal Police's Child Protection Operations team. Bronwyn Williamson – Ex-partner of Alan Carson. Though she never saw signs of any paedophiliac tendencies when they were together, she heard about him going to prison after they had broken up. Unnamed Blonde Woman – Living on Ellison Drive, Langford, it was her house that Arthur Bailey approached when he found Holly Grisham. Meat Market Belinda McIntyre – Young Belinda is a benefactor of Whitfield’s actions as she is given one of Kyle Denton’s kidneys. In an unusual twist, he elects to let her keep it. She has a rare blood type, so there is only a limited list of potential donors. Duncan McIntyre – Belinda's father. Who Will Guard the Guards Breathless Donna Chapman – Natalie Chapman – Joanna’s fraternal twin. Owen Chapman – Sandra Chapman – Bed of Roses Abby Fielder – The Bailey girls’ babysitter; lives in Applecross. Dead in the Water Black Friday James Drysdale – A FIFO industrial electrician on a break from work, he found Anna after she managed to escape the Cochranes. Jason Frame – Woolworths worker who discovered the body of Liz Steele in the loading bay. Barry Jackson – Sergeant Jackson was the first investigating officer at the crime scene in Hyde Park. Leroy Jenkins – the detective in Melbourne who ran the investigation that led to Eddie's assault conviction. Hears about the manhunt and realises there are similarities in the two cases. Alexander Milton – Witnessed attempting to use Alesha Wheeler's bank card. Simon Phipps – sub-organist at St George's Cathedral. Michelle 'Shelley' Powell – Emily's mother; she is driven and hard-working, and blames herself for not being there enough for Emily. Sean Powell – Father of Emily. Erica Reilly – Working with her senior colleague Barry Jackson, she investigated the Hyde Park crime scene. Martin Wilson – Eddie Cochrane's biological father. As part of the investigation, detectives in Melbourne interview him. Alice Woodward – Deputy Principal (students) at Perth Modern, she is able to help the police identify Emily. Fourteen Words George 'Scotty' Burgess – Mario Conti – Conti is a second-generation Italian-Australian, whose grandfather served as part of the resistance movement fighting against the Fascist regime. Kathleen 'Kaz' Jacobs – Paul Ross – In the Name of the Father Born that Way One for All Polina Azhikelyamov – Stanislav Azhikelyamov – Diana Mendelsohn – Michael Mendelsohn – a businessman to the bone, he is willing to use whatever money necessary to get what he needs. XXXX – Paul Mendelsohn's ex-girlfriend. Home Is Where the Heart Is Barbara Anderson – Harrison Jervis’ neighbour, she finds his body when she comes over to investigate why his dog won’t stop barking. Nadine Banks – Blake Illingworth's girlfriend. David Ellison – Karen's husband, and Caitlin and Liam's father. He was at work when they were attacked. Michael Jervis – Harrison's son. Lyn Unwin – Crystal Unwin's mother. She is the one who discovers Crystal's body, as they had been due to meet for morning tea at Crystal's house. Misjudged Lucy McFarlan – Sergeant working with the Special Crime Squad, investigating previous cases of the victims for a possible suspect. Lachlan ‘Lachie’ Baldessin – Assisting Lucy in the investigation of cold cases; he worked with Mirrabooka Detectives before joining Special Crime Squad. Turf War Rebecca Alexander – Detective Constable working with Barry Wallace. She has a 2-year-old daughter, Kristen, with her husband Ryan. Barry Wallace – A Detective Sergeant in the Serious and Organised Crime Division, he is Jordan Williams' supervisor and handler while Williams is undercover. Watcher in the Night Lucinda 'Luci' Hambly – The court orderly working at the Supreme Court when Matthew Whiddon was initially taken into custody. Louise Herbert – Jacob Goodman's ex. Though she was pregnant with their son, they split up when Jacob went to prison. Carbon Copy Joe Healy – Former senior investigating officer on the original case. Janet Lane – Member of the Special Crime Squad investigating the cold case and the previous victims. James McLean – Eight-year-old son of Paul, they were playing soccer in the park when Paul discovered the body of XXXX. Paul McLean – He and his son James were in Mueller Park when he discovered X's body. Alan Richardson – Richardson is a builder working with his son on a site when they discover X's body in their skip bin. Chris Richardson – Alan's son and co-worker. Nigel Simpson – Member of the Special Crime Squad investigating the cold case and the previous victims. Do No Harm George Lambert – Taking advantage of the “angel of death” killing the sick and elderly, Lambert kills his mother, who was talking about changing her will and leaving him out of it. He tries to make her death look the same as the other victims, but he doesn’t have medical training, so he had to smother her with a cushion. Samantha Salmon – A nurse at XXXX. She and solicitor Stuart Drake are caught in flagrante delicto in a lunch break. Burning Desire Martin Burns – Arson investigator A Woman Scorned Riley Mason – Elliot Frampton’s step-daughter; they had been having an affair for over a year. Sheila Mason – Riley’s mother and Elliot’s wife. Ghosts of the Past Michael Darvall – Regimental Sergeant Major with the SASR, he is also Natalie's brother. Liam Duffy – Aaron Hadley’s partner and a colleague Jacob McIntosh – a member of the Royal Australian Corps of Military Police (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Australian_Corps_of_Military_Police), he works with the WA Police when it first seems that a serial killer might be connected to the Army. New Beginnings Matthew Auricht – Hannah Farrell – Kyle’s girlfriend before his family went into witness protection. Unbeknown to his parents, he stayed in touch with her, using a prepaid phone. Although she is only fifteen, she shared sexually suggestive photos with Kyle over Snapchat. John McCourt – Senior AFP agent overseeing the protection of the Ogden family. Crash Course Julian Adams – Husband of Dean Pilpel. They had had a fight, and Dean went for a drive to clear his head. Kyle Bolland – Michael Blewett – Christian's older brother. Homer Gilman – The senior investigator with the Vehicle Investigation Unit. Stella Granger – A first-class constable with the Traffic Enforcement Group. Candace Grant – She is the sole carer of her fourteen-year-old sister Sophie and struggling to balance her career with having to look after Sophie. Peta Ibbotson – A senior investigator with the Major Crash Investigation Section, she works with the MCS team to bring in Hayman. Mark Johnston – Rachel's husband. Harry McGill – A mechanic Hayman gets to repair his car after the first incident. Hayman pays him cash to work off the books and not say anything about the repairs. Angus Mattingley – Senior constable with the Traffic Enforcement Group Tahlia O'Dea – Ashleigh Goodenough’s best friend. A talented dancer and basketball player, she is a passenger in Ashleigh’s car when Dennis Hayman forces it off the road, leaving her in a wheelchair. Jacob Van Dien – Constable with Traffic Enforcement Group James Walker – Sergeant and team leader with Traffic Enforcement Group Money to Burn Isabel Kirkhope – The Blanchards’ cleaner; she found the bodies and called the police. (b. 9/9/50; 165 cm) Honour Among Thieves Julie Freeman – Superintendent at Melaleuca. No Rest for the Wicked Loretta 'Lori' Ballard – Fiona's mother. She is also the English teacher at the district high school. Robert 'Bob' Ballard – Fiona Ballard’s father. Jon Collins – Local councillor, his daughter Isabelle is the third victim, so coincides with the Major Crime Squad being brought in, much to the resentment of the parents of the first two victims. Mark Collins – Son of Jon and older brother to Isabelle, his father’s position gives him a sense of entitlement. Oliver Daley – One of the longest standing landholders in the area. Though now long retired, he held Jon Collins’ place on the council. Eric Garlett – Alec Ingram – Steph Jardine – a constable with the local police; although on her regional deployment, she was originally from Mammangup. She is also the coach of the netball team, and Isabelle Collins was the captain. Rosalie Kitson – Chrissy Maitland – A trained nurse, she also helps Fred with his young female patients. Fred Maitland – Local GP, he helps with the initial forensic investigation. His wife Chrissy is his practice manager. Vanessa 'Ness' Olsen – Officer in charge of the Mammangup police station. Neil Parnell – Kevin Rees – Maggie Shaw – Manager of the local hotel, she is also on the council with Jon Collins. Martin Watts – The sole detective at Mammangup. He resents the fact that a team of “better” detectives is coming in to take over his case. Ethan Wilmott – local mechanic, revhead and playboy, he is close friends with Mark Collins. He is initially considered as a suspect, but the detectives quickly eliminate him as a possibility. He owns a silver 2014 Subaru WRX and a Honda CRF 450R. Matthew Young – Curtis Zimmerman – Constable at Mammangup; on his regional deployment, but he clearly prefers the city life. Don't Bank on It George 'Scotty' Burgess – Officer in charge of the TRG team that responds to the bank siege. Matthew Day – Thomas Gill – Kathleen 'Kaz' Jacobs – now a senior constable, she is a qualified sniper. Paul Ross – Angela 'Angie' Schwartz – Hot Shot Colin Campbell – Edwards' junior colleague, he came into the investigation not knowing that Chloe was undercover. Brendan Edwards – a Sergeant with the Drug Squad, he is also having an affair with undercover officer Chloe Brewer, even though he is supposed to be her handler. Jonathan Gill – Esther Nyhuis’ brother, although she didn’t know he existed until XXXX, and when she met him, he was a recovering heroin addict. They lost contact when he relapsed, until he was brought in as a witness to the death of Jordan Kinsella. With Esther’s help, he got a place at Shalom House. In the Eye of the Beholder Andrew Carlson – Zoe's younger brother. Karen Carlson – Zoe's mother. Rodney 'Rod' Carlson – Zoe's father. Claire Curry – A friend of Chelsea's, they were out clubbing together when Chelsea was taken. Colin Ford – Chelsea’s father. Vicki Ford – Chelsea’s mother. Her parents are Polish immigrants. Amy Franklin – Lucy’s younger sister. Rita Franklin – Lucy’s mother. Originally from Portugal, she met Steve over there and moved to Perth with him. Steve Franklin – Lucy’s father. A senior lecturer in linguistics at the University of Western Australia, focusing on Romance languages. Robin "Rob" Henderson – Lucy Franklin's boyfriend; he is a fellow student at St George's. Alex Patrick – A friend of Chelsea's, they were out clubbing together when Chelsea was taken. She is transgender, though that never bothered Chelsea or their other friends. Michael Stewart – Chelsea's boyfriend. Beth Watts – A friend of Chelsea's, they were out clubbing together when Chelsea was taken. Category:Lists